


A surprising lack of fandoms

by WhyAllowThis



Series: Story Time [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Elephants, Handcuffs, Hobbits, I have done no editing, I'm Sorry, I'm not sure what the fuck the tags should be, Violence, also so crack you can get high, because scince, crack fetish, e girls, handcuff collections, i think, in the shire thats in new york now, serval charatures I don't know where there from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAllowThis/pseuds/WhyAllowThis
Summary: Crackfic, created by a group of people writing one line at a time only able to see the line previously written.
Series: Story Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A surprising lack of fandoms

Once apon a time in a forest in the shire lived a hobbit,  
He was a sad hobbit with his three hairy plumpus feets.  
but it was fine, he had his trusty Hux to carry his around new york  
Then, suddenly, out of a taxi shouted "Morty, I told you yo put them up your ass!"  
Morty burst into tears, screaming "It won't fit, Rick!"  
Morty screamed in pain as his anus was ripped in half.  
His body just kept ripping until he was in two halves, which grew back into a new pair of morty's beacuse science.  
Gangreen happened after that.  
'Oh not again,' thought tyler  
'Reminds me of my uncle and that time in the cuboard when we played hide the sausage.'  
'I will dread every christmas with him, my PTSD will never subside'  
(Pulls out tsatsuma) "EAT THIS!"  
Chocking on the satsuma they suddenly realised they were enjoying this, maybe I should start a fetish blog for this they though.  
So the next day they all got together and made the best festish blog the world had ever seen  
Suddenly a herd of wild elephants trampled the building, scattering handcuffs across the city.  
"On shit my collection, now the fuck am I going to collect them all again" said the e-girl that she began sobbing vowing to restart her super rare antique collectin and ran off to find more kinky items.  
Suddenly a voice boomed from the shadows "Hello I am shouty man." a plump, small man with a twisty mustache "Have I got the toys for you!"  
Clamering from the chimney was SAINT NICHOLAS HIMSELF!  
He sat down next to the fire place and told you that it was your turn now...


End file.
